Raconte moi notre histoire
by Mademoiselle Lys
Summary: La guerre est achevée, l'époque où il fallait se cacher pour vivre est abolie. Mais si le temps devenait un nouvel ennemi, le rival d'un couple ? Et si quelque chose de plus profond se cachait dans un simple récit d'une histoire d'amour ?


**Raconte moi notre histoire.**

 _Je pense qu'avec les évènements actuels, il est important de se détendre. Personnellement j'ai beaucoup écrit et lu depuis ces drames. C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de vous publier cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et vous changera les idées. Toutes mes condoléances à ceux qui ont perdu une mère, un enfant, un mari, une amie… Je suis de tout coeur avec vous._

 _T_ _out l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JKR, je m'amuse simplement avec ce qu'elle nous a laissé._

OoOoOoOo

Les _autres_. C'était ainsi qu'on nommait tout ce qui n'était pas _nous_. Au début, c'était parti d'une plaisanterie, puis c'était devenu un jeu, notre jeu.

Quand notre relation avait débuté, nous avions d'un commun accord établit une règle : pas plus de 3 ans. Pour la simple et bonne raison que des sondages et autres recherches avaient prouvé qu'après ce délais, l'amour s'effaçait peu à peu. Nous, nous ne voulions pas ça. Nous souhaitions un amour pur, passionnel, presque enfantin... Et puisque la routine nous faisait peur mieux valait se séparer avant de se (re)détester. C'était peut être idiot, mais nous l'étions encore un peu. Après tout, c'était ce qui nous restait pour tenir : des promesses folles. La guerre nous avait détruit, même si ce n'est pas un scoop. Dès lors qu'on sort du schéma habituel (enfance tranquille avec des petits accrochages malgré tout, puis peu à peu avoir le temps de grandir, faire ses erreurs pour évoluer...), on devient _différents_ , de nos parents, de nos futurs enfants. En fait, nous n'étions tout simplement pas en adéquation avec le reste du monde. Avec tous ceux qui n'avaient pas vécu un événement similaire. Nous étions à part. La génération sacrifiée.

On menait bataille depuis des années. Puis, comme un changement de livre, d'histoire (je te vois sourire d'ici pour cette comparaison) tout s'était arrêté. Il fallait se réhabituer à une autre façon de vivre et d'un seul coup réaliser : nous avions vaincu Voldemort. Certains appelaient ça une victoire, mais tuer des gens puis enterrer ses amis et sa famille n'en était pas une. Du moins pas pour nous. Cette atmosphère morbide nous suivait jusque dans nos rêves qui devenaient bien vite des cauchemars atroces où nos souvenirs se mélangeaient avec nos plus grandes peurs inavouées. Je vous ai souvent vu mourir, tomber dans un bruit sourd sur un sol humide de sang. Je me suis de nombreuses fois vu impuissante face à nos échecs. Je vous ai vu souffrir. Tellement que j'en ai eu mal pour vous. Puis, quand tout cela devenait trop dur à supporter, je me retrouvais dans un lit défait, avec des vêtements dégoulinants de sueur et le visage bouffi d'avoir trop pleuré.

La première fois que nous nous étions revus après la destruction de Poudlard, c'était lors d'un enterrement. Pas n'importe le quel, puisqu'il s'agissait de celui de Severus Rogue. Le ministère avait fait une chose ridicule : le décorer à titre posthume. Comme si ça lui servait à quelque chose de là où il était. C'était complètement idiot. Je suis entièrement favorable pour qu'on parle de lui dans les livres d'histoire. Que l'on raconte sa bravoure et son courage. Son sacrifice. Mais le décorer me semblait désobligeant. N'avaient-t-ils donc rien compris ? Rogue était Rogue. Il n'avait pas cherché la gloire ni la reconnaissance. C'était un héros de l'ombre. Sa victoire était d'avoir réussi à protéger l'enfant de celle qu'il aimait depuis toujours. Il n'avait jamais voulu être sous les projecteurs, il aurait détesté ça. Rogue était un solitaire, une personne profonde et discrète.

Revenons à nos chaudrons : quand je t'ai revu donc, tu n'avais pas changé, pas d'un cheveu. Tu étais droit, le visage vide de tout sentiment, hautain même. En te voyant ainsi, on t'aurait pris pour une loque fière. Ce déni de toi-même, de ce que tu ressentais était comme ce titre à deux noises : ridicule.

Je ne sais même plus pourquoi, j'étais venue à penser que tu avais peut être mûrit... En fait non, en toute honnêteté j'avais pensé que tu aurais pu être quelqu'un de bien. Au plus profond de moi, je me demandais si quelqu'un pouvait te faire changer. Est-ce que te retirer de ce monde qui t'avait vu grandir te serait bénéfique ?

Sans doute t'étais-tu senti observé car tu t'étais retourné. Et c'est là que je les avais vraiment vu, tes yeux. Au fond d'eux nageait une pointe de tristesse contenue, et ça m'avait plut. Je n'avais rien dit, je m'étais approchée du cercueil de notre ancien Professeur et ne t'avais plus regardé. C'était plus simple ainsi. Tu m'avais fait trop souffrir pour que je puisse éprouver de la compassion.

Le temps avait continué sa route et même si je m'étais quelques fois interrogée sur le cas Malefoy fils, je ne t'avais pas aperçu de nouveau. Enfin, pas avant les un an de la ''Grande Bataille''. Tous mes amis étaient allés à Poudlard pour célébrer la ''victoire''. De mon côté, j'étais partie au cimetière, ce fameux cimetière. Je m'étais arrêtée devant chaque tombe et avais repensé à la personne enterrée sous la pierre lourde et froide. J'avais ironiquement songé que, moldus ou sorciers, la fin était la même et au même endroit. Certes quelques nuances étaient visibles, comme les photos animées par exemple, mais au final peu de choses étaient vraiment différentes, l'atmosphère sobrement triste était identique.

J'avais été surprise de te voir, droitement fier devant la tombe de Severus Rogue. J'allais m'éloigner quand tu m'as interpellé. Je ne sais pas comment tu avais fait pour savoir que c'était moi, pourtant d'une voix impeccablement calme tu m'avais dit «Tu peux rester Granger.» Tu avais eu une brève hésitation, t'étais retourné, m'avais lancé un rictus/sourire triste et avais ajouté «Je ne vais pas te faire de mal». Nous étions restés en silence, fixant la tombe comme deux statues. J'aimais le calme que tu m'offrais, pas de discours inutiles ni d'excuses en retard, non. Juste ce silence qui parlait pour nous : c'était fini. Plus de guerre entre toi et moi, plus d'insultes. Une relation vide venait de se créer effaçant les années où la méchanceté enfantine avait existé. Nous avions grandi.

Je suis incapable de dire combien de temps s'est passé dans une ambiance qui me semblait d'un coup apaisante. Toujours est-il qu'au bout d'un moment indéterminé tu t'étais lentement tourné vers moi et m'avais regardé, comme pour la première fois.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les autres ?

Au fond de ta voix, sonnait une profonde curiosité. Nerveuse, j'avais passé ma main dans mes cheveux et avais détourné le regard vers la tombe.

-Pourquoi y serais-je ?

-C'est votre victoire, tu devrais la fêter.

-Enterrer mes amis n'est pas une victoire. Et je ne fête la disparition de personne. Je veux juste pouvoir pleurer la folie humaine et ses morts, pas faire une explosion de joie ridicule. Nous n'avons rien gagné, on n'a juste beaucoup perdu.

J'avais répondu très sèchement mais à ma grande surprise, tu avais sourit. Pas le beau grand sourire heureux, mais le petit sourire en coin qui peut avoir mille et une significations.

-Et toi, pourquoi n'y es-tu pas ? D'ailleurs pourquoi es-tu ici ? Avais-je demandé, curieuse à mon tour.

-Ça m'écorche la bouche le dire mais c'est à peu près pour les mêmes raisons que toi. Je n'ai rien à fêter, et rien à pleurer... Sauf lui.

Ces deux derniers mots avaient été prononcé par un murmure où se mélangeait tristesse, déception, de la honte presque et une pointe de rage contenue.

-Que vas-tu faire à présent Malefoy ?

Tu avais négligemment hausser les épaules et avais répondu comme si c'était une évidence :

-Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi. Pas toi ?

-Non... Je ruminerais encore plus.

Un petit silence c'était de nouveau installé, nous étions tous deux plongés dans nos pensées. Je me repassais en boucle le contenu de notre discussion. Tu me paraissais si changé, bien qu'à vrai dire, je ne t'avais jamais vraiment connu. On ne montre de soi que ce que l'on veut.

-Je t'invite boire un verre.

Ce n'était pas une question, et pourtant j'avais hoché la tête. Cela me semblait irréel, mais après tout ce que j'avais déjà vu, où était la limite entre la réalité et le reste ? Nous étions allés dans un petit bar peu connu, un Whisky Pur Feu pour toi, une Bière-au-beurre pour moi. On avait parlé, longtemps et on avait bu, beaucoup. C'est mort de rire qu'on était rentrés chez nous, chacun de notre côté, avec dans nos proches respectives un papier contenant un lieu et une heure. Alors on s'était revus. Encore et encore. La hache de guerre avait disparu laissant à la place à un sentiment qui nous étonnait et nous amusait : de l'amitié. Tu étais une personne peu ouverte mais tu faisais des efforts. Avec toi j'avais des discours passionnés sur tout et rien. On évitait de parler de sang. Au début tu ne me faisais pas la bise, tu ne me touchais pas. Tes barrières sont peu à peu tombées. Puis l'amitié s'était détournée en une profonde complicité qui était devenue un amour passionnel.

On passait tout notre temps ensemble. On jouait, on se chamaillait, on s'embrouillait même, parfois et nos disputes étaient légendaires tant elles étaient fortes. Mais ensemble, nous étions devenus deux mômes insouciants, ceux que l'on aurait dû être. Tu me m'étais toute habillée sous la douche quand tu n'aimais pas ma façon de te parler. Pour me venger je t'emmenais avec moi sous l'eau et nous nous embrassions. Au début le côté physique de notre relation était dur, brusque presque. Mais plus le temps passait et plus tu devenais doux. Tes gestes aussi changeaient. Parfois lorsque je me réveillais le matin tu étais encore dans le lit et tu me regardais. Bien sur tu râlais en disant que tu allais juste me faire une vacherie mais que je m'étais réveillée trop tôt. Je n'étais pas naïve tu sais et plus le temps passait moins tu étais crédible. On ne parlait jamais de l'avenir, ou du moins pas plus loin qu'une semaine parce que notre relation ne durerait pas plus de _trois ans_. On se l'était promis.

Tu m'avais changé, je t'avais changé. Ensemble on avait réuni la force qui nous fallait pour oublier cette guerre qui nous avait fait tant de mal. Main dans la main on avait bâti un soutien incassable. Combien de nuit avais-je pleuré dans tes bras et inversement ? Combien de fois nous nous étions consolés mutuellement ? Le chiffre n'a aucune importance, car on pouvait le faire et on se comprenait.

J'avais intégré une faculté magique pour devenir médicomage. Toi tu recevais des cours par correspondance, ton image n'était pas des meilleures. Tu veux devenir maître des potions, comme Severus, en hommage. Ne me regardes pas comme ça, c'est à cause de toi que je l'appelle Severus. Tu m'en parlais beaucoup. Souvent c'était quand tu venais chez moi en quête de réconfort. Là encore tu te doutes que ce n'est pas venu tout de suite. C'était plus simple après l'acquisition de mon petit appartement. Je le payais avec de l'argent donné comme ''héroïne de guerre''. J'avais tout d'abord refusé évidement mais ils avaient insisté et cet argent me permettait également de payer ma faculté. Je me suis jurée qu'une fois médicomage, je rendrais l'argent que j'estimais emprunté.

Un an était passé. Puis deux.

Je t'aime. Tu n'es pas parfait. Tu es très jaloux, possessif aussi, froid et hautain quand nous n'étions pas seuls, tu ne fais aucun effort avec mes amis et leur donnes des surnoms que je déteste...

En parlant d'eux, nous nous étions éloignés depuis que j'étais avec toi. Nous étions toujours proches, bien sûr et heureusement. Mais ma relation avec Ron avait beaucoup diminué. Il ne supportait pas le fait que je sois avec ''quelqu'un qui nous a fait tant de mal''. Harry avait été surpris, un peu réticent au début. Mais avec l'aide de Ginny, qui elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à me comprendre, il avait fait la part des choses. Ron avait bien sur boudé, mais comme d'habitude, ça n'avait pas duré très longtemps. On s'était expliqués et excusés. Je ne pouvais parler de toi qu'à Ginny. Harry voulait te casser la gueule pour un oui ou pour un non et Ron ne voulait pas entendre parler de ''cette sale fouine'' qui m'avait ''fait boire un truc pas net''.

Mais tu veux que je t'avoue un secret ? Je connais la meilleure facette de ta personnalité et je suis la seule à savoir qu'elle existe. Ensemble, nous sommes nous-même et tu es fascinant. Ta douceur, ton attention, ton humour... Personne d'autre n'a conscience que tu as de telles qualités. Je me fiche qu'on parle sur notre dos, me fous des remarques et des menaces des jaloux. Rien n'a d'importance parce que je possède ton cœur.

Le temps qui passait me faisait peur. Je n'étais plus tranquille. Je ne voulais pas te quitter. Au début c'était facile, on n'était des amis très proches qui s'embrassaient, mais maintenant envers et contre tout je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement Drago, si tu savais. Je n'arrivais pas à prendre mes distances ni à t'en parler. Tu restes quelqu'un de très imprévisible et même si je trouve que c'est une qualité, je stressais encore plus. Tu es une personne extrême, avec toi c'est soit tout soit rien.

Puis était arrivé la veille de nos 3 ans. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit. On s'était donné rendez-vous au cimetière, devant la tombe de Rogue à 11 heure pile. Je m'étais préparée, une boule était logée dans mon ventre, j'avais envie de vomir et de pleurer. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'avais fait. Tu me rendais malade complètement malade !

A 10 heures j'avais transplané pour passer un peu de temps entourée de cette ambiance qu'avec le temps, j'avais appris à aimer. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé au début, ce n'était pas un lieu triste, au contraire. Tout ici respirait la paix et la tranquillité éternelle.

J'étais restée seule environ trente minutes, puis tu étais apparu. Tu avais regardé autour de nous et, une fois que tu avais remarqué que la voie était libre, tu m'avais souri. Tu avais agit comme si de rien n'était, alors j'avais fait de même.

Mais comme ces trois dernières années, le temps s'était enfui. On était rentré chez moi à 22 heures après avoir mangé dans un excellent restaurant (que tu avais payé). Et on avait fait l'amour comme jamais. Tendre, brusque, doux, violent, léger, rapide, faible, fort... Tout y était passé. Minuit avait sonné. Tu dormais paisiblement dans mon lit. Tout était calme, sauf dans mon cœur.

Au petit matin, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé le sommeil. Je m'étais mise en position fœtale et m'étais légèrement auto-bercée pour ne pas pleurer. Comment allais-je tenir sans toi ? Qui allais-tu toucher après moi ? Qui t'épouserait ? Et moi, qui serait le père de mes enfants ? Mes questions silencieuses étaient égoïstes, mais j'avais mal. Loin de toi rien n'était pareil. Un instant j'ai songé à mes études, presque achevée. A la fin de l'année j'allais devenir le Docteur Hermione Granger. Toi, tu avais déjà ta propre entreprise, que tu avais acheté pour le ''médiocre'' prix de 60 000 Gallions (Nda : soit environ 5 000 000 €).

Je m'étais mise à réfléchir sur le futur, le tien, le mien, ce qu'aurait pu être le nôtre. J'étais à une cinquième version de maison lorsque tu t'étais réveillé. J'avais stoppé tout mouvement mais le rythme de mon cœur trahissait ma panique. Et maintenant quoi ? Tu allais partir ? Me laisser ? M'abandonner même ?

-Je ne veux pas te quitter Drago... Avais-je murmuré.

Voyant que tu ne répondais pas je m'étais tournée vers toi en prenant mon courage comme on sert une bouée de sauvetage, telle la Gryffondor que je suis. Tu avais passé une main dans tes cheveux et avais inspiré longuement avant de souffler en prenant encore plus de temps. Tu étais si beau, on aurait dit un ange en colère. Mais c'est ce que tu es, tu es mon ange. Mon ange ténébreux. Celui qui veille sur moi et qui me protège de la folie des Hommes, celui qui menace le premier qui me fait du mal et pas toujours de façon légale.

-Et pourquoi je te quitterai hein Hermione ?

L'utilisation de mon prénom m'avait rassuré un peu et la danse de mon organe vital s'était doucement ralentie.

-Ça fait trois ans...

-C'est pour ça que je t'ai emmené au restaurant non ?

J'avais l'impression d'être une parfaite idiote quand tu me parlais de cette manière, pourtant je n'arrivais pas à t'en vouloir. Tu es parfois brusque. Tu ne mâches jamais tes mots.

-Tu ne veux quand même pas que je te demande en mariage rassure moi !

J'avais frappé ton torse en secouant la tête et peu à peu ces larmes traîtresses s'étaient écrasées sur mon lit telles des gouttes de pluie tombant sur le bitume.

-Je suis certain que la grossesse t-ira bien. Avais-tu murmuré à mon oreille.

Dans ma tête, tout c'était stoppé un instant. J'étais tellement stressée que j'avais dû lentement décortiquer ce mot Gro-sse-sse. Je m'en étais demandée la signification et j'avais résumé le résultat. Enfant. C'était étrange. Un enfant. Mais un enfant de qui ? M'étais-je demandé. De toi et de moi ? Comme NOTRE enfant ?

-Tu... Ttttu... Avais-je commencé en bégayant.

-Je, tu, il/elle bref, nous... Avais-tu énoncé moqueur d'une voix douce.

S'en était suivit un long éclat de rire libérateur de la tension accumulée, de nombreux baisers passionnés mais surtout des promesses d'avenir.

On ne s'est pas mariés et ça n'arrivera jamais, c'est trop banale, pas assez nous. Et puis je ne veux pas porter le nom des Malefoy, il évoque trop de mauvaises choses. Malgré tout, on s'est offert des alliances, pour bien dire ''pas touche, j'appartiens à quelqu'un''. Bien que j'avais eu du mal, j'avais fini par accepter ton raisonnement : Je suis à toi et tu es à moi.

Nous avons deux enfants, un garçon : Severus, et une fille : Espérance, qui déteste son prénom d'ailleurs. Entre nos deux anges, nous avons perdu un bébé. Une autre petite fille. Elle est enterrée près de Rogue et se serait appelée Rose si je n'avais pas fait une fausse couche.

Pour ce qui est de mes amis de Poudlard, Ron est célibataire. Ginny et Harry se sont sans surprises mariés et ont quatre enfants, quatre garçons ! Un (ou une, je prie pour eux) cinquième est en route. Neville a trouvé réconfort dans les bras de Lavande après sa séparation (plutôt douloureuse) avec Luna, qui elle a épousé Baise Zabini (grâce à eux notre couple a été beaucoup mieux accepté, je ne les remercierais jamais assez !).

Alors dis-moi Drago, mon visage, il ne te dit vraiment rien ? Cette histoire non plus ? Ce n'est pas grave si tu me vois encore comme la Miss-je-sais-tout, je t'aime tellement que j'ai de l'amour pour deux. Je suis prête à me battre contre l'oubli. Endors toi mon Cœur, demain je te parlerais de nos enfants et un jour, la mémoire te reviendra. Laisse nous écrire la suite avec chaque jour qui passe.

OoOoOoOo

 _J'espère que vous n'allez pas me détester pour cette fin. Je ne pense pas faire une suite bien que je laisse quelques mystères à savoir comment Drago est devenu amnésique et s'il retrouvera la mémoire. Je pense que s'il y en avait une, elle aurait moins d'impact, ce serait différent. Et j'avoue avoir peur, de ne pas réussir à y mettre autant de sentiment. Ça ne se voit peut être pas mais j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrit cet OS, parce qu'à mes yeux il est important... J'ai essayé de respecter au mieux les caractères. J'espère avoir réussi_

 _En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et qui sait, d'avoir peut être aimé._

 _Mademoiselle Lys_


End file.
